Of Wills and Wanderings
by Flick1899
Summary: The first part of a really really long series that I've been working on for about 6 years. It starts in 1890 and will eventually span to 1902. Each chapter is someone else's story, and they will move more or less chronologically and weave in and out.
1. Part 1: Clouds

Disclaimer: Newsies belongs to Disney, as do the characters. All of the female characters save Sarah, Ester, Medda, and Patrik's mother belong to me. Yes, I am aware that many of the names are the same as other fanfics or other people on the mailing list, however, the characters in this story are in no way affiliated with any other characters or lodging houses. For this story I have created my own newsiverse with all original characters (with the exception of Disney's guys.) Please do not be offended if I happen to use your nick name in my fanfic. It was purely coincidental.

Part 1: Clouds

"Yer not goin' back dere, and dat's final!" Rachel's father screamed at her.

"Father, if I can't go to school, then I will leave this house forever. Is that understood?" Rachel forced to speak in a calm steady voice. It was the voice she used for presentations. Mr. Billings had always said that she was a good orator.

"Den get da hell out!" her father bellowed. "Goils weren't meant ta go ta school. Ya've got yer head in da clouds, jist like yer ma said ya did. No daughter of mine's gonna throw away any chance of a good marriage by getten' all smawt an' edjukated" as he went on, his words got more and more slurred. He was drunk, and Rachel knew this. She calmly went into her room, gathered together her clothes and some money and food into one bag, and all of her books and school supplies in another.

"Now jus' whadda ya t'ink yer doin', sweethawrt?" Her father had suddenly snapped out of his drunken rage. "Ya didn' t'ink I was serious 'bout wantin' yas ta leave"

"Father, I don't really care whether or not you're serious. I simply can not live under these conditions any longer, so I will go find somewhere suitable for me to do my work in peace, where neither of us can bother each other any longer." She left the apartment building, and walked confidently away. Out of the window, her father evenly switched between calling her back, begging for forgiveness, and yelling profanities. Rachel reached central park, lay down on a bench, and cried herself to sleep.

"Rachel, you were late to class today. Is everything alright?" Mr. Billings asked, worried. He knew that she had a rough family life, un-like the other children in his class, and it wasn't like her to be late.

"Actually, Mr. Billings, no, everything's not alright. I left home." Mr. Billings looked shocked.

"Why? Is everything alright? Your father- he didn't- hurt you did he?" Rachel smiled. She knew Mr. Billings liked her. She knew she was his favorite.

"No, he didn't do anything. But he forbade me to go to school any longer, and that if I did, he would kick me out. So I left."

"That's awful! Where are you staying? How are you going to make money?" Rachel willed tears not to fall.

"I don't know. I think I may have to quit school and find a job." She said softly.

"Oh! Rachel! You can't quit! You're the best student I've ever had! The smartest in the class! What about your dream of becoming a doctor." Rachel looked away. She didn't want to think about that now.

"Listen to me. I'll talk with the principal, and see what I can do. I'll fight this one for you all the way. Don't worry." Rachel smiled gratefully at him. He was the only one who ever understood her. All of her past teachers discouraged her pursuit of education. All that she had ever wanted since she was 10 was to become a doctor for the poor. When she had told her 6th grade teacher this, she was forced to stand in the corner for 3 hours, then write on the board 500 times "Women were not meant to be doctors." But she did not let this stop her. Every day, she put her whole heart and soul into Math, English, Science, and History. And the results paid off. She was the top student in her class every year. Several parents called and complained to the school about letting a girl beat out all of the boys, since, after all she was just a girl, and had no real use for education. The principal spoke to her about this. She told him, in a well reasoned speech, that she was not doing it to put down all of the other people in the class, that she worked hard to earn her grades, and that if the other boys wanted to be the top, they should work hard too, instead of playing stick ball every day in the street. She went on further to state that since she was a girl, and that she did need the education, that the good grades would mean more to her for getting into college than to any of the boys. This greatly amused the principal, and so did nothing about the parents' requests to lower her grades.

Rachel thanked Mr. Billings, and left the school. She walked slowly, her head down, deep in thought, to the alley where she had hidden her belongings. Without warning, someone flew out of the alley, knocking her over, and spilling her books into the street.

"Francis! Ya joik! look whacha made me do! Aw geez! I's sawry miss!" he was joined by a another boy, and both helped him gather her books. Rachel smiled at the two boys, who didn't look a day over 9.

"I'm sorry. I guess my head was just in the clouds. I should have been paying more attention."

"Nice ta meetcha, Clouds. I'se Racetrack. an' dis here's Cowboy" the smaller of the two said.

"Aren't you a little young to be running around the streets by yourself at this hour? Wait. What did you call me?" Rachel asked.

"I called ya Clouds. Why? Doncha like it?" Rachel smiled.

"It's great." She started into the alley, to get her things, and was followed by the two boys.

"what's yer stuff doin' in da alley?" Cowboy asked. "Doncha got a place ta stay?"

"Actually, no, I don't right now. And I have a lot of work to do, so-"

"Den come back ta da lodgin' 'ouse wit' us!" Race cried. "Dere's a bunch of uddah goils dere! Dey's even got dey're own bunk room now!" Rachel's senses told her not to go, but she ignored them. It was cold for April, and the thought of shelter was rather appealing.

"Well, ok. I suppose it'll be alright." she said. Race and Cowboy, who she soon found out also went by Francis, insisted on carrying her bags for her. Francis she found out, was 8, and Race was 9. They had been at the lodging house for almost a year now. They were newsies.

"Heya boys! We was just formin' a search party for ya!" a voice greeted them as they walked in. "Who's da lady? A bit old fer yas, doncha t'ink?" Rachel tried not to blush.

"Shaddup Quirks." Race defended. "Dis here's Clouds. She ain't got no where ta stay, so she's gonna become a newsie."

"Oh! but I can't!" Rachel told him. She had not realized that agreeing to going with them implied becoming a newsie. "I have to go to school in the morning!" She sighed, waiting to be turned away.

"Aw, dat's alright. Ya's can stay 'ere fer a little while. Da name's Quirks. And yer... Clouds?" he spit in his hand and held it out to Rachel. Rachel looked at the hand skeptically, but decided to follow his lead anyway.

"Actually, I'm Rachel. Racetrack just started calling me Clouds," she explained.

"Yeah, well ya might as well stick wit' it. Almost everyone else's got a nickname. Here. I'll introduce ya ta da guys." A tall blond cleared her throat. "And da goils!" he said, loudly. Quirks rattled off a bunch of names, like Butter, Glue, Jumpy, Sticks, and many more that immediately flew out of Cloud's head.

"So tell us about yourself," a thin red head said, after the introductions were made.

"Clouds goes ta school. She's real smart!" Race piped up. It was obvious the boy had taken a liking to her.

"Really?" a brunette with curly hair asked.

"Yes." Rachel stated flatly.

"Why?" someone else asked. Rachel took a deep breath. Well, here goes nothing, she thought.

"I want to become a doctor. My mother died when I was 8, because we were too poor to afford one. So I'm going to go to college, and become a doctor and offer free services to poor people." She closed her eyes, waiting for the criticism.

"Really? That's wonderful!" She opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her in awe. She turned in the direction of the speaker: A thin girl with wavy blond hair. Sunbeam, she thought her name was. Rachel smiled at the girl.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Rachel asked.

"Crazy? That's the most sane thing I've ever heard!" a boy with dark hair said.

Rachel grinned wider. Aside from Mr. Billings, no one had ever appreciated her dream. She was going to like it here. Then she remembered, and grew serious.

"Well, everyone else thinks I'm crazy. I had to leave my house because of it. I think I may have to quit school. My teacher, Mr. Billings, he understands me. He's trying to work something out, but..." her voice cracked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a lot of work to do, so if you don't mind..."

"Come on! I'll show ya ta yer bunk!" Race shouted, jumping up, and pulling on her hand. Rachel laughed. She was given a bunk in the girls' bunkroom on the third floor. Her bunk was in a corner, away from everyone else, that way her school mess didn't get in everyone's way. Everyone in the lodging house respected the humble girl with brown hair, and everyone made it their business to go through the bunkroom that night, to catch a glimpse of a "genius" at work.


	2. Clouds 2

"Rachel! How are you doing?" Mr. Billings asked the next day. Rachel smiled, and briefed him on her current living situation.

"So, at least when I leave, I'll have a job. I think I'll just finish out the school year. I'll sell papers for a few hours after school. Just enough for rent and food. Then that's it. There's no other way." she said sadly.

Racetrack and Francis walked her home. That night she informed the lodging house of her decision to quit school. Everyone was disappointed.

"Rachel, can I talk to you please?"

"Yes Mr. Billings?"

"Rachel, I did a lot of thinking last night and I think I may have come up with a solution. I haven't run it by the principal yet, so I don't know if it will work, but it's an idea at least. There are plenty of kids that are home schooled. They don't go to school, but they do all of the work at home, and they can still go to college. Now I know you don't have anyone to teach you, but maybe I can convince the principal to keep you enrolled in school, but not have to show up for classes. You'd still be responsible for all of the work, just like everyone else, you'll just have to teach yourself. I could tutor you after school if you needed, and during the day, you could be a newsie. You'd be able to set your own hours, and if you skipped work one day, you wouldn't get fired. What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Rachel jumped up, and gave her teacher a hug "that's the best thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, go home. You have a lot of work to do for tomorrow. And don't be surprised if the principal wants to talk to you in the near future."

After much fighting, Rachel and Mr. Billings finally convinced the principal to let her teach herself at home, and take the tests after school with Mr. Billings. Of course the lodging house was thrilled. Rachel had become a fixture in the girl's bunkroom. If she wasn't selling papes, she was doing her school work. But she always (except when a big essay was due the next day) saved time to spend with the other newsies. They loved her. She was only 14, yet she had such a mature outlook on things, that everyone always went to her for advice. She always knew the right things to say, and always put a clear perspective on things. She stayed top rank in her class.

Today was not a good day. She had turned in her essay, and gotten her grade of the last test. it was a 93. She was furious at herself. She knew she could do better than that. (Author's Note: When I say the girl's a genius, I mean a real genius. Think 98-99 GPA)

She couldn't manage to sell many papers today either. She kicked a can into an alley way. Instead of making a crashing sound, it made a yelp. 'Wait! That's not right,' Clouds thought to herself, slowly creeping into an alley. She searched for someone who would have made that sound, and was just about to give up when she saw him. A frightened little boy, huddled under a stack of crates.

"Hey there." Rachel cooed gently to him. "Are you alright?" The boy seemed not to hear, and just stared back at her. "Come on out. I won't hurt you. Come on. You look hungry. Do you want something to eat?" The boy gave her a scared look. After a lot of food bribes, and coaxing, Clouds finally managed to convince the boy to come out.

"That's better," she said, leading the way to Franco's, a small restaurant owned by Butter's uncle, who gave discounts to the Manhattan newsies.

"My name's Rachel. What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Evan. Conlon." he said quietly. Rachel smiled at him. He was very thin. She was guessing around 8 years old. But the thing that caught her attention were his eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before. A cloudy bluish gray, and very mysterious.

"What were you doing in that alley?" she asked softly. Evan shrugged, refusing to meet her eyes. "Do you have a place to stay?" Evan shook his head. "Well, you can come and stay with us if you want. I live in the Manhattan newsboy lodging house. You can become a newsie. There's some boys about your age around there." Evan gave her a weak but sincere smile, but said nothing.

Clouds swung the door to Franco's open, and was hit by a blast of greetings from all of her friends from the lodging house. She felt Evan tense up, and hide behind her.

"Heya Cloud! Who's ya hidin'?" Race asked, trying to get a peek at the boy hiding behind her. Evan eluded him clumsily, and Clouds gently grabbed his arm, and pulled him out from behind her.

"Guys, this is Evan. He's going to be a newsie with us, so you'd all better be nice to him or I'll soak ya." She discreetly bent down. "No one's going to hurt you." she whispered in his ear. She led him over to a table with Francis and Race. She motioned for Quirks and a few others to come and sit with them. A waiter came to take their order. "Do ya like roast beef?" she asked Evan, who nodded. "One roast beef sandwich, please." She told the waiter.

"Ain'tcha gonna eat somethin'?" Quirks asked. Clouds shook her head.

"I'm not hungry," she told him. Butter tried to make some small talk with Evan, but he refused to respond any more than a nod, headshake or shrug, so she eventually gave up. Race and Francis tried unsuccessfully to talk to him, but they shortly lost interest. When the food came, Evan ate quickly, as if it was the first thing he had had in a month. It probably was, Cloud thought to herself.

That night, after Evan was asleep, and Clouds had finished her homework, she pulled Quirks out onto the roof.

"Thanks for being so good about Evan. I know he's not exactly being easy, but i couldn't just leave him on the streets." Quirks smiled at her.

"Naw, ya did da right t'ing. Don't worry about it. He'll come around in a little while. I take it you are taking him selling tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Ya want me ta come along?" Clouds grinned at him.

"I don't know. I thought I'd take him out on my own. Maybe he'll open up to me." Quirks nodded understandingly.

"Yeah. Yer right. As usual." he said with a grin.

"Hey!" Glue shouted from the window. "Youse two loveboids comin' in, or do I hafta lock ya's out?"

"Shaddup Glue," Quirks and Cloud shouted simultaneously. They were well aware that it was the goal of just about everyone in the lodging house to get them together, but neither were really interested in a relationship past friendship. Laughing they climbed in through the third floor window into the storage room, and headed to their respective bunkrooms.

"Clouds! Come on Butter! Let's go! Everyone up! Da papes ain't gonna wait fer ya as ya sleep da morning away! Get up Jumpy!" Kloppman yelled. Once he was satisfied that a good enough portion of the girls were awake, he moved onto the boys room. Clouds threw on clothes in record time, and sprinted into the boys bunk.

"Geezus Clouds! Sticks yelled, as she burst in the door. No one really minded, though. Quirks had warned them that she might be "stopping by" that morning. Clouds ignored Sticks, and immediately headed to Evan's bunk. He looked panic stricken, and bewildered. He was warily watching a fight between and older newsie, Sleeps, who was yelling for Racetrack to give him back his cigar.

"Heya, Evan. Get ready, ok, and meet me downstairs. Hurry up!" Clouds said cheerfully. A look of relief swept over Evan's face. "Hey, bummahs, we got woik ta do!" Clouds yelled at Race and Sleeps, imitating their accent as she left the boy's room to sarcastic shouts of 'Yes, mother,' to allow them to finish dressing in peace. Shortly Evan came out, and together they left the lodging house. After stopping by the school to drop off Cloud's work, they went to the distribution center, where Clouds bought papers for herself and Evan. Around 10, after a semi-successful morning, they sat on a bench in Central Park. Clouds left to buy some apples from a near by vendor.

Evan sighed to himself. He was so confused. After his mother had died, he never thought anyone would care about him again. His father never had. He reached into his pocket, and took out the key that his mother had always kept safe, hidden from his father. He never knew where it led to, but he knew it was something special to his mother, and that was enough for him. He let his thoughts wander to those of his mother. He remembered when he was 5, before she got sick. It was his birthday. She had woken him up very early, and they walked to Central Park, with a picnic lunch, just the two of them. And she gave him a slingshot. He had wanted one so badly, but his father wouldn't let him have one. He smiled as he thought about it. He had become very good with it. But-

"What's that?" Clouds voice brought him back to reality. He saw her eyes resting on the key he held in his lap.

"It was me muddah's," he said softly.

"Oh." Clouds said softly, recognizing the tone in his voice. "I'll bet you miss her a lot. I know I miss my mother."

"What happened to her?" Evan asked.

"She died. She was very sick, but we didn't have enough money for a doctor, so we couldn't help her."

"My mama died too. Pa usta hit 'er, and one day she never got bettah. She died a few months ago." Evan said quietly, tears beginning to form in his grey eyes. Clouds hugged him close.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be ok now, alright? No one's going to hurt you anymore." She said soothingly, letting him cry on her shoulder.

After the incident at the park, Evan began to open up to people. He became more friendly, and gained the respect of several of the boys in the lodging house. It didn't take long for Francis to dub him 'Spot' in reverence to Evan's ability to hit any spot with his slingshot. He was small, but tough. He was a great fighter, and assumed an air of authority that often made Quirks a little jealous. Of course Quirks really liked Spot, so it didn't matter. This was a relief to Clouds, because now she didn't feel so guilty when she spent most of the evening tucked away in her little corner of the bunkroom. Spot, Race andFrancis were becoming fast friends, and one seldom went anywhere without the other two.


	3. Clouds 3

It was January of 1891. Clouds, as usual was sitting on a bunk in what used to be the news girls bunk room, typing up an essay on the type writer, which was a group gift from all of the newsies. The guys and Butter were at Medda's. Most of the newsgirls had gotten real jobs, or left the lodging house that past year, so Clouds and Butter had decided that it would be easier for Kloppman if they just moved in with the guys. The girls room was abandoned except for Clouds who used it as her own private study. Which was why she was surprised when she saw the door open, and the face of a young girl poke into the room. Cloud stopped typing, and smiled at the girl.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked pleasantly. (Cloud seldom showed her annoyance at being interrupted at work.)

"Yeah. I's new here, an' da man behind da desk said you'd show me around." The new girl said gruffly, yet pleasantly.

"Oh. Of course." Clouds said getting up. "I'm Rachel, but most people here call me Clouds."

"Flinch." Said the girl, spitting into her hand. Clouds shook it, even though she didn't really like the practice.

"Why're you called Clouds?" Asked the girl bluntly.

"Well, when I first met Racetrack, we had run in to each other, literally, and I told him that my head must have been in the clouds. After that he just always called me Clouds. Why do they call you Flinch?" Clouds asked, a little uneasy at Flinch's frank way of speaking.

"Because I don't." Was the only reply offered. Clouds smiled, at her, and lead the way to the boy's bunkroom.

"I don't know if Kloppman told you. There's only two girls, well three now, that live here, so we've decided that it's just easier for everyone if the girls share a room with the guys. I hope you don't mind?" Clouds said apologetically. Flinch shrugged.

"Whatevah. How many guys live here?"

"Um, 21. no, no, make that 22. We've got a new boy, Bumlets, now. He's only been here a few days. He's about your age I should think. How old are you?"

"I just turned 9. But I can take care of myself." She said. It wasn't really a challenge, just a statement of fact. Clouds believed her.

"Well, there's a lot of boys here your age. They're really very nice. All the guys are." Flinch didn't seem to hear her.

"Ok," Clouds continued. "Well, you can either take the empty bunk next to mine and Butters, or there is that one there, but that would mean sharing with Bumlets, so whichever one you want... Well, I'm very sorry. I'd love to talk and get to know you better, but I have a huge paper due tomorrow, and I really have to get to work. You can come in the other room with me if you want. The guys should be home in about 20 minutes, so you can meet them then." Flinch threw her bag on the bottom of Bumlet's bunk, and murmured a thank you. Cloud sighed and went back to her work.

About 30 minutes later, Cloud heard the boys (and Butter) coming home in a noisy group. She finished her paragraph, then went into the bunkroom to introduce Flinch. To her surprise, by the time she had entered, Flinch was already chatting happily with the Race, Jack, Spot, and Bumlets.

"Heya, Clouds. Boy, dat goil ya picked up sure is friendly. Where'd ya find 'er?" Quirks asked, as Clouds entered. Clouds looked at him strangely.

"I didn't find 'er. She came here, and Kloppman sent her up to me." Clouds said.

"Huh. She told us ya found 'er."

"Oh. Well, let's just let everyone think that, then, huh? She must have her reasons. That girl sure has a mind of her own." Clouds said, making a mental note to talk to Flinch.

The weeks passed. Flinch got along very well with the guys, but would have almost nothing to do with the girls. Clouds never did ask her why she had told everyone that she had found her, but it didn't seem to matter. Butter couldn't stand Flinch.

"She's just so irritatin'! She should be talkin' ta us, not ta dem! It's ain't proper." Clouds would just smile and shake her head. She, for one, admired Flinch's independence. She never once let any of the guys push her around. She stood up even to the biggest and strongest of them. She was accepted as one of the guys. She laughed and joked with them. None of their jokes bothered her, and as for the guys, they never seemed to think that some of their jokes were not appropriate for a girl to be hearing.

That summer, Butter got a job in Buffalo. Everyone was sad to see her go. Especially Clouds, who, aside from Flinch, (who hardly counted) was the only girl left.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about applying to college." Mr. Billings told her one day. Clouds knew the college talk was coming soon, and though she dreaded it, she was also excited.

"Yes, Mr. Billings. I know. How do I apply? What do I need to do?"

"Listen Rachel. You know as well as I do that colleges are expensive. They don't usually accept girls, and girls who are accepted don't get scholarships. I just want you to know this before your hopes get too high." Mr. Billings said seriously.

"Yes. I know, but I can pay. I've been saving up my money in the bank. I know it'll be tough, but someone will accept me. They've got to."

"Ok. I know. You deserve it more than anyone I can possibly think of."

"So you're really going to college?" Sticks asked.

"Yeah. If I can get in. There's going to be a lot of places who won't accept me, because I'm a girl."

"Dat's not fair, though," a 7 year old Boots put in.

"Shoa, it ain't fair, but she's right." Said a 13 year old Race. Quirks shook his head.

"Even if ya do get in, dough, ya ain't gonna be able ta afford it." he said.

"Oh, yes I will. I've been saving up. Every week I've put money in the bank for this." Clouds said.

"Really?" asked Racetrack, surprised. "How much ya got?"

"Yeah. How much? Let me guess. $70." Quirks sneered. Clouds shook her head at him.

"$100?"

"$483.74" Clouds said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Four hundred dollars?" Race asked in disbelief. "How'd ya do dat?" Clouds grinned.

"1 or 2 bucks a week, times 5 years, plus what I, uh, borrowed, when I left home, and what I got from selling my mother's jewelry, and a little over $100 that I swiped here and there when my father was looking... I've been saving since I was 9. Add in interest..." Quirks left the room, unnoticed by everyone except Clouds.


	4. Clouds 4

_April 29, 1895_

_Dear Miss Della,_

_We have looked over your application and regret to inform you that though we have looked over your resume, due to certain circumstances, it is impossible for us to accept you into our student body. _

_Sincerely, _

_Samuel Dunsly_

_Assistant Dean, Skiddmore College _

"What's it say?" Racetrack asked, hopefully. Clouds bit her lip, and handed the letter to him. She had sent out 14 applications. So far, 9 of them had turned her down.

"Dat's alright, Rache. Dey don't know what dey're missin'. If dey're stupid enough not ta wantcha, den ya shouldn't want ta go dere." Clouds forced a grateful smile in his direction. Quirks gave her a consoling hug. Clouds wished he hadn't. She knew he liked her, but she would be going away to college soon, God willing, and Quirks would be staying in Manhattan. Besides, he was her best friend, and although she was flattered, she simply wasn't attracted to him.

It was the middle of the day. The headlines had been good, and the papers had sold easily. After a stop at the post office, Clouds, Race, Sticks and Quirks had gone to Central Park. Normally, they would have gone to Franco's, but it had recently gone out of business, and the newsies had yet to find another hangout that would give them cheap food.

Clouds sat up. "I'm going to Brooklyn." She said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Asked Race, already half asleep.

"I've got to talk to Spot."

"I'll go with you," offered Quirks eagerly.

"NO! No. I need to be alone for a little while. I'll be back tonight." And with that she stood up and walked away.

A little over a year ago, Spot and Jack had moved to Brooklyn. Within a month, Jack had gotten caught stealing food from a street vendor, and was currently spending time in the house of refuge. Brooklyn was perfect for Spot. There were fewer rules there, and it suited him better. It was different for him in Brooklyn. All the boys held a lot of respect for him, even at his young age of 13. It was obvious that after Blitz left, Spot would become the new leader of Brooklyn. No one questioned it. Spot still visited Manhattan often. He loved spending time with all of his friends, but his visits were becoming more and more spread out. Cloud missed both Spot and Jack. She especially missed Spot, since she had always had a special maternal bond with him ever since she took him in.

She walked along the roads, taking the longer route to Brooklyn. She didn't really want to see anyone right now. Not even Spot. She kicked at rocks at her feet. 'Stop this now. You're being silly. Snap out of this depression' she scolded her self uselessly. She approached the Brooklyn Bridge. Just over it would be Spot and the Brooklyn newsies. Clouds stopped, and turned around. Suddenly she didn't feel like seeing anyone. She just wanted to be alone. Clouds walked for hours absorbed in her own thoughts, not paying attention to her surroundings. By the time she snapped back to reality, it was getting dark. Fear suddenly gripped her. She had no idea where she was. She could be hours away from Manhattan, and no one knew where she was. She looked around for some familiar surroundings, or a street sign, anything that would tell her where she was. She saw a newsie selling his last few papers on a corner.

"Buy me last pape, miss?" he asked her as she approached. She smiled at him.

"No, sorry. I have no money. Could you tell me where I am?" she asked. The boy looked at her incredulously.

"Ya mean ya don't know where ya are?" Clouds relaxed a little and smiled.

"Nope. I was just wandering around, and suddenly I realized I didn't know where I was. Pretty stupid huh?" she told him with a grin. The boy grinned back.

"I'll say. Where're ya from?" he asked.

"Oh. Right. I'm a newsie in Manhattan." The boy's eyes widened.

"Manhattan? How da hell'd ya get all da way ovah heah?" He asked in disbelief. Then as an after thought "Sawry. I ain't used ta convoisin' wit' ladies. Sometimes me mouth gets away from me."

"How far is it to Manhattan? Where am I" Clouds asked totally disregarding his language. (As if she wasn't used to it already.)

"Ya're at da west side o' Queens! How long ya been walkin'?"

"Oh my god. I hadn't realized I went so far. I'll never get back before dark. Do you know a place where I can spend the night?" She asked, again nervous.

"Shoa. Ya can come back ta our lodigin' house. Dere ain't no goils dere, but dere was a few months ago, so da guys'll treat ya good. 'Sides, ya're from Manhattan. If we hoit ya, Quirks'll kill us all." The boy said with a friendly grin. "I'se Swimmah."

"Oh. Of course. Excuse me. I'm Clouds." Clouds spitting in her hand. Swimmer grinned, and followed suit. They walked to the Queens lodging house, where Clouds was greeted friendlily enough, and there she spent the night.

"Whea da 'ell's Clouds?" Quirks asked, grabbing Spot by the shirt collar, and slamming him into a wall.

"I toldja I don't know." Spot said in an eerily calm tone people had already started learning to fear.

"Quirks, she probably just changed her mind. She was going to come, and then decided to go on a walk or something. You saw how upset she was. She's probably sittin' in da lodgin' house right now wonderin' whea' we are. Come on. Let's go back." Race pleaded. About 30 minutes after Clouds left, Quirks couldn't fight the urge to follow her, and convinced Race to come to Brooklyn with him. Quirks, being the impulsive person that he was, had flown into a worried rage when Spot had told him that he hadn't seen Clouds.

Quirks released Spot. Spot was also worried, but the only way he showed it was that he didn't attack Quirks.

"I'll keep an eye out for 'er." Spot told Quirks, as Quirks walked away.

"Hey Kloppman, ya seen Clouds?" Quirks asked as they walked in.

"No, can't say that I have. Don't- don't think she's been back since this mornin'."

Quirks ran upstairs. There was no sign of her ever being there.

"'s anyone seen Clouds?" he asked the few people in the bunk room. He was answered by a chorus on no's.

"Quirks, I'm tellin' ya. She was upset, an' took a walk. She'll be back lata tanight. Yer gettin upset ovah nothin'" Race told him again.

"Race's right, Quirks." Sleeps piped up. "She jus' needs ta be alone, an' sort t'ings out in 'er own mind."

"If she ain't back by 8, we'll form a search party." offered Sticks. Quirks resigned himself to the corner, anxiously awaiting Cloud's return. At 8, when she still had not shown up, Quirks announced that he was going out to look for her. Everyone else quickly divided themselves into small search parties, and they scoured the streets of Manhattan, worriedly looking for Clouds. It was not at all like her to just disappear, so everyone was really worried. At 11 o'clock, they all returned to the lodging house. Needless to say they didn't find Clouds, which worried them even more. But there was nothing more to be done that night. Every one went to bed to go out extra early in the morning to keep looking for Clouds.

The next morning, Spot was waiting for them at the Manhattan distribution center.

"Spot!" Quirks yelled desperately, running up to him, and clutching his arm desperately "didja find 'er? Is she ok?" Spot looked disappointed.

"Naw. I was commin' ta see if she came back alright last night. Ya mean she ain't back yet?" Quirks shook his head, and walked away.

"Don't worry Quirks. We'll find 'er." Specs said reassuringly.


	5. Clouds 5

"Everybody up and at 'em" The keeper of the Queens Lodging house whose name Clouds could not remember shouted.

Clouds rolled out of bed, and slipped into the bathroom, where she could get ready in privacy. Swimmer had promised to walk her back to Manhattan after they bought papers, and Clouds was looking forward to it. They had spent a lot of time last night talking. Clouds had told him about her life, and even showed him the latest letter of refusal. He had been very sympathetic. And he was good looking. 'Clouds, I think you're sweet on him,' she scolded herself. 'Yes, I believe I am.' she answered herself playfully as she hurried to get ready.

The conversation was light as they made their way to Manhattan. Clouds hoped against hope that Swimmer felt the same way about her. Cloud was 18, but had very few boyfriends, because her work kept her so busy. Swimmer seemed to like her back, and was not intimidated by her as most boys were.

"Rachel!" a voice yelled. Clouds turned, but before she could locate the voice, she was wrapped in the arms of a very relieved Quirks. "Oh me God. T'ank GOD you're safe. What happened to ya? I- WE were so worried!"

"Oh, Quirks. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was walking, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was deep into Queens, so I spent the night there." Quirks suddenly became very aware of the male figure standing next to Clouds. He stood closer to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ya spent the night wit' 'im?" he asked in an overly controlling voice that Clouds had seldom heard him use.

"Yes, Quirks." She said dryly, removing his arm from around her. "I spent the night with him, and about 20 other guys at the Queens lodging house, if that's any of your business." Swimmer shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"I just don't know if dat was a safe idea." Quirks said, glaring at Swimmer.

"Well, it was certainly safer than walking home in the middle of the night."

"And dis guy here, he 'saved' you?" Quirks said bitterly.

"Yes, he did. And his name is Swimmer, in case you care to start acting like a civilized human being again." Clouds said, even more bitterly. Fortunately, Specs, Sticks, and Race showed up, stopping the scene from getting any uglier.

"Clouds! Whea' ya been? Ya had us all woiked up!" Race asked happily.

"Sorry everybody. I was in Queens. Um, this is Swimmer." She said, shooting one last glare in Quirks' direction. Everyone was introduced, and Race raised an eyebrow.

"Cloud, I didn't know ya 'ad a boyfriend." Race said, as usual finding just the wrong thing to say. Clouds and Swimmer both blushed. Quirks turned red for different reasons, and stormed away.

"No, Race. He isn't my boyfriend. I just met him yesterday." Clouds managed to say tactfully. "Come on. Everybody'll be in the park. You can meet the rest of the crew, and I can convince them that I'm alright." Clouds offered.

"Shoa. Sounds great." Swimmer said shyly. Clouds grinned, and they headed towards Central Park. As they walked, Swimmer reached for Cloud's hand. Clouds didn't pull away.

Later that night at the lodging house, after Swimmer was long gone, Quirks pulled Clouds to the side.

"I don't wantcha seein' dat Swimmah kid no more. An' I don't want ya ta go ta Queens niether." He told her, in a commanding tone.

"Excuse me? I don't remember anyone making you my father."

"Rachel, listen ta me-"

"No, Quirks. YOU listen to ME. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no control in what I do in my life or who I see. Is that clear? I am my own person, and I know what's good for myself. I do not take orders from anybody, especially not from domineering male figures. If you ever try to pull that crap again, especially in front of Swimmer, or any of the other guys, for that matter, I will walk right out of here, same as I did on my father. And that's a promise I intend to keep. Are we perfectly clear?"

"Rache, I-"

"I don't care what you think. If I choose to hang out with Swimmer, and the other guys from Queens, there is nothing you can do about that. Period. End of discussion. I haven't spent my entire life going to school to make something of myself just so I could be oppressed by some overcontrolling bastard."

"Fine Rache. I'm sorry. Alright?" Quirks said bitterly. Rachel walked away.

"Clouds- no, don't walk away, hear me out. Please?" When there appeared to be no objection, Quirks continued.

"I jus' wanna apologize for da way I acted da udder day. I t'ought about what ya said, an' ya was right. I had no right ta do dat. I don't got a problem wit' ya goin' ta Queens. I was jus' worried, an' wanted ya safe. An' I talked ta da udder guys. Dey say Swimmah's a real great guy. I guess I was jus' bein' overprotective 'r something. I don't wancha ta be mad at me, huh? Please? Can't we jus' ferget it?" Clouds grinned.

"Sure. I know you didn't mean much harm. I was just so mad."

"Jus' promise me one t'ing."

"What?"

"Jus' let me or one of da guys know 'fore ya go ovah ta Queens. Dat way we don't get all worried fer nothin'."

"That's fair. I will. Oh, I'm so happy we're on speaking terms again! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Well, I think I'm going to be frequenting Queens a lot more often. Swimmer asked me to be his girl!"

"Dat's great, Rache! Congratulations!" Quirks said, trying very hard to mean it.

"Do you have any mail for a Rachel Della?" Clouds asked at the post office one may morning. There were 4 schools that still hadn't replied to her letter, and she went back faithfully every day. It frustrated her that the post workers still didn't know her.

"Yep. Here ya go." An overweight man in a ill fitting uniform handed her a letter. Rachel thanked him, and exited the building. Once out side, she stood on the steps, and opened the letter.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, not noticing the concerned looks of other people on the streets. She took off running. Around the corner, she saw Quirks.

"QUIRKS!" she shouted, running towards him, and nearly knocking him over with a bear hug.

"Woah, Clouds! Whatsa mattah? Calm down."

"I... have... been... accepted... to ... Syracuse... University" she managed to get out, as she gasped for breath.

"What? Dat's Great! I'm so proud of ya!" He shouted, wrapping her in another hug.

"What's great?" asked Sticks, who had been selling down the street, and come up when he saw Clouds tackle Quirks.

"Cloud's gotten inta Syracuse University!" Quirks blurted out.

"Rache! Congratulations!" Sticks exclaimed with a hug.

"I have to go to Brooklyn! I have to tell Spot. And Swimmer! And everyone! And- oh! Please let me tell them! I want it to be a surprise."

"So ya're really gonna be leavin' us?" Quirks asked, a few nights later, as they sat on the roof.

"Yeah." Clouds said quietly. She was going to miss everyone so much.

"But ya'll come back ta visit, fer Christmas, 'n stuff, right?"

"I don't know. It's... expensive, Quirks. I don't know if I'll be able to come all that often."

"But you'll write to us?"

"Of course I will. Every week to let you know how I'm doing." That seemed to satisfy Quirks. For the moment anyway.

"I heard Swimmah's t'inkin' o' goin' down dere wit' you."

"He's talked about it. But I don't want to pressure him into it. It has to be his own decision, you know?"

"Uh huh." There was silence. "It's gettin' cold. You'se better get in dere. We don't want ta lose our doctor before she's even gone ta college!"

"Yes. I know. Coming?"

"I'll be in in a minute. 'night."

"Good night Quirks." Clouds whispered.


	6. Clouds 6

The next few months were uneventful. In May, Francis managed to escape from the refuge, telling some crazy tale of riding out on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage. For safety reasons, he insisted that everyone call him Jack Kelly or Cowboy, since the name Francis Sullivan was no longer safe, and much to Cloud's and Racetrack's delight, moved back to Manhattan. Clouds went about her daily routine. In her spare time, she prepared for her trip. School would begin in mid August, and she wanted to get there early to find a place to live. Swimmer, of his own free will, had decided to accompany Clouds to Syracuse, and become a newsie there. Clouds was very happy about this, because she had been planning on selling papers to pay her tuition. (In spite of her grades, she had not gotten too much of a scholarship, being a woman and all) So she was happy to have someone there to sell with.

At last, though it seemed too soon for all of them, it was time to leave New York. Everyone saw her and Swimmer off at the train station, and Cloud promised to visit the next summer.

Here, I will let the reader use his/her imagination to fill in her college life. Of course she loved it, and remained near the top of all her classes. Over the winter and spring, she and Swimmer grew closer and closer. In May, he proposed to her. She accepted, but they agreed to postpone marriage until she was out of school. She wrote a long letter to the Manhattan Lodging House, announcing her engagement. Everyone was overjoyed at the news, except of course Quirks. He was still very much in love with Clouds, and the news was like a stab in the heart for him.

That summer, money was tight, but Clouds missed everybody so much, so she and Swimmer agreed that she would go to New York alone for a few weeks. When she arrived in New York, Spot, and half of Brooklyn, and most of Manhattan (everyone who knew her, at least) turned out to pick her up. Except Quirks. He had insisted on selling newspapers that morning. Clouds had a wonderful time with everyone, until that night in the lodging house. They were sitting around the third floor storage room playing poker as usual and reminiscing about old times, when Quirks came in. Clouds ran over to him, and gave him a big hug.

"What was dat for" Quirks asked.

"What do you mean? Is it so bad that I've missed my best friend this past year?" Clouds asked with a laugh.

Quirks shrugged. "I guess not. I didn't know ya still cared about me."

"Of course I do." Clouds said, giving him an odd look. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I should ask what's gotten inta YOU" Quirks said, accusingly.

"Quirks, stop it." Clouds said nervously.

"Yeah. Whatsa matta wit' you?" Race asked Quirks.

"Well, obviously SOMETHIN'S da mattah wit' me, Race, or she'd still be livin' hea." Quriks said angrily.

"Quirks, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'se talkin' about Swimmah. What's 'e got dat I don't got? huh? Jus' 'cause 'e's willin' ta give up everythin' ta be wit' ya. Ya t'ink I couldn't do dat too?"

"Quirks. Stop it." Clouds said, her vice barely above a whisper.

"I'd go ta da ends of da Earth fer ya, but youse nevah asked me ta do dat. Ya nevah wanted me to."

"Can we at least talk about this in private?"

"No. What I'se got ta say, I can' say in front of everyone."

"Well fine, then. Go ahead. Get it out." Everyone was silent, in disbelief.

"Why'd 'e go wit' ya?"

"Because he loves me. And I love him too."

"Is dat all?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I'se t'inkin' dat e' went out dere for moah den jus' love."

"Like what?"

"Quirks, ya say it an' I'll kill you." Race warned.

"Probably da only reason 'e went wit' ya is 'cause you was carryin' 'is child." Horrified gasps escaped from everyone there.

"Ya Bastard! I'll kill ya!" Race shouted, running at Quirks. Clouds grabbed him, and held him back.

"It's ok, Race. We all know it's not true." she said evenly. She had gotten over her shock, and regained her composure.

"Oh is it? So why is 'e marryin' ya? Huh?"

"Because we're in love!"

"Ya don't t'ink I could have loved ya like dat?"

"Quirks, in the past 10 minutes, you have proven to me that you could never care for me in the same way Swimmer does. He respects me, and cares about me. He would NEVER go around saying that I was pregnant, ESPECIALLY not in front of my friends. You have single handedly erased all respect and feelings of friendship that I had ever once felt for you. And that hurts deeper than you would ever dare imagine. Good bye Quirks. I don't believe you shall ever see me again." Clouds picked up her bag, and walked out of the room.

"Ya'd bettah get yer stuff, 'cause ya sure as hell ain't sleepin' here tonight." Jack's voice was deadly low. Quirks stalked over to his bed and began packing his things. Race ran after Clouds.

"Clouds!" He yelled, running down the street trying to catch up to her. Clouds kept a steady controlled pace. "Clouds. Ya all right?" Racetrack asked with a concerned hug. Clouds turned to him, and Racetrack gasped at the tears streaming down her face.

"Why did he say those things? I never-"

"I know. He's been in love wit' ya for such a long time. I t'ink your engagement put 'im over the edge. He had no business sayin' dat stuff about ya. We'se all furious. If it makes ya feel any bettah, we'se kicked 'im out o' da lodgin' house."

"Oh, Racetrack, no. You can't. He has no where to go. Please, talk to Jack. Let him back in. He was angry and wrong, but you can't send him out into the streets!"

"Will ya come back ta da lodgin' house fer tanight?"

"Yes. I have no where else to go." Race grinned. And gave her yet another hug.

The next day Clouds spent with Jack, Race, Flinch, Spot, and a bunch of the other newsies. That evening, she stopped in to see Mr. Billings and his wife. She spent the night there, since she found it preferable to spending the night at the Lodging House with Quirks, and left on the train the next morning.

"Ya sure ya've gotta leave so soon?" Jack asked.

"Jack. I'm sorry. But with Quirks, I can't possibly stay another week. I just don't feel right about it."

"But ya'll come fer Christmas?"

"I hope so."

She said her final good byes to everybody, and boarded the train to Syracuse.


	7. Part 2: Frost's Diary

Part 2: Frost

(note: Backtracking a bit. There will be some repeated information in most of the parts, so that you can read only one part as a separate story and still understand what is going on. It doesn't apply to this part so far, but it might in the future. It messes with the timeline a bit, but I think it makes sense. I try to include dates for clarification. I guess that's what reviews are for though  Thanks to Ginny for the encouragement and helpful hints!)

Apr 28 1890

I finally got this new diary from the change I swiped out of papa's pants. But it's his own fault. He forgot to take it out, and hit me when he told me to wash them. He's been hitting me a lot lately. And drinking more too. Ever since mama died he's been getting worse and worse. He's almost always drunk now, and whenever I'm within arm's length of him I'm afraid. He's started hitting me even when he's sober now too. I don't know what to do. Annie told me I should run away, but I don't know where I would go. I have to figure out something quick though. He's calling for me again. I can't keep him waiting.

Apr 29 1890

I hate him. I hate him so much. Why couldn't he have died and let mama live? I miss her so much. It's not fair that she got sick and left me to care for Andy. I'm just a kid myself. I don't know how to care for a kid. It's hard enough keeping papa happy on my own. I make enough mistakes. I don't need him causing trouble all the time to give papa more excuses to hit me. I hate him. I hate them both.

Feb 22 1895

Look what I found behind the wardrobe! I had completely forgotten about my diaries. It feels weird to be writing in this as if I was still only 8 years old. I have no idea how to recap the past 5 years. Papa is worse than ever, and I didn't mean what I wrote about Andy. I love him so much. He's all I have. I wish I could be as happy and carefree as him. He gets his own share of beatings now. I try to protect him, but it's not enough. We keep talking about running away, but I don't know where we would go or what we would do. Papa is calling for me again. Some things never change.

Feb 26 1895

I can't believe how bad papa beat Andy. Just for breaking a plate. He didn't do it on purpose. When we heard papa yelling I tried to take the blame for it, but Andy wouldn't let me. He says he's old enough now that I don't need to protect him. Maybe he's only one year younger than me, but I think I'll always feel like I have to protect him. He doesn't have a mother to take care of him. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if she hadn't gotten sick. She was the only one who knew how to calm papa down. He almost never hit her. I try to be like her, but I have more and more trouble remembering her. Papa won't let anyone talk about her. I think he's mad at her for dying. But now there's no one to tell Papa to go to bed and not hit me and Andy. I tried that once and papa hit me so hard with his belt that I bled. But that's nothing compared to what he did to Andy today. I don't know why he hates us so much. I wish he hadn't started beating Andy though. Andy gets it a lot worse that me. I try to tell him that I'll take it, because I'm a girl and he doesn't hit me as hard, but Andy's so stubborn. He's sleeping right now. I hope that he's not as bad as he seems though, because papa might get mad if he doesn't get out of bed tomorrow. I'll have to make a really good pull tomorrow to make up for Andy not being able to go out.

Feb 28 1995

I spent all of yesterday keeping papa occupied so that he wouldn't have a chance to get mad at Andy for not getting out of bed. Andy tried to convince me that he was alright, but I know better. When papa finally did realize that Andy was still in bed though, he didn't seem to care. Andy's ok now though. His cuts will heal in a couple of days. I just need to make sure I'm the first one papa sees if something goes wrong in the next few days.

Mar 2 1995

When Andy got trampled by that horse and the doc said he'd need a crutch for the rest of his life, my heart broke. Then when mama died, I thought I'd never be happy again, but even that wasn't enough to prepare me for today. Andy and I were out doing our regular routine, but the guy we were trying to dupe was on to us. He grabbed my wrist in the middle of a snag with a grip I've never felt before. I just managed to get away, but he'd seen our act the other day, and the bulls got Andy before he had time to get away. They rushed him off to the refuge for a full year.

What am I going to do without Andy? Papa isn't home yet. Just thinking about what he'll do when he finds out makes me feel sick. I've got to get out of here. I don't know where I'll go. There's got to be something for a 13 year old girl to do. Maybe I can get a job in a factory or something. One with a lodging house? I'll figure something out. I have to pack before Papa gets home though.

Mar 3 1895

What am I going to do? I can't find anywhere to work or to sleep or to eat. I only could find two bits when I left. That's not going to last me very long. I spent the day today going from factory to factory. No one seemed to have any vacancies. I'll try again tomorrow. I'm so tired. I didn't sleep last night because I figured I would be safer awake than asleep in a park or alley somewhere, but I'll be no good at defending myself if I don't get some sleep soon. Plenty of people sleep in the streets every night and survive it, right? Hopefully I'll find a job that will give me a bed as well. If I can't find anything here, I can always try the Bronx. The cops don't know me there, but it's a rougher area. I'll figure something out. But for now I have to find someplace somewhat safe to sleep.

Mar 4 1895

Slept in an alley last night. Newspapers are a lousy blanket. Still no job. I'm starting to feel like it's completely hopeless. If I can't find anything tomorrow, I'm going to head over to the Bronx. I met a man this evening who said he could get me a job right away, but I'm not interested in the type of job he had to offer. I do still have to be able to look myself in the eye. That is if I ever see a mirror again. Or the inside of a building. That would be nice.

Mar 5 1895

I'm heading to the Bronx tomorrow. I'd head there now, but I don't know of any safe alleys there, and I've got one here that no one's invaded for the past 2 nights in a row. I'll wake up really early and head over. There has to be a job somewhere in this city, and I'm going to find it.

Mar 6 1895

So far, no jobs in the Bronx either. And it is rough here. I'm going to have to get some fast cash soon. The two bits that I started with has since dwindled to two cents, so I'm going to have to steal some money or food in the very near future. I got another job offer, but I just can't bring myself to do something like that. I'm not that desperate.

Mar 9 1895

Nothing like waking up in an alley in a dried pool of your own blood. Nothing like having to wander out of said alley, looking like something the cat dragged in, to ask a stranger what day it is because you're not sure how long you've been unconscious. From what I remember, someone named Snake has claimed the surrounding 10 blocks as his turf. Apparently they don't like people picking pockets in their territory unless they're members of Snake's gang. And they're keeping an eye on me. And told surrounding gangs to do the same. The Bronx is rougher than I thought. Oh yeah, and they took the money I made from pick pocketing as well as the 2 cents that was rightfully mine. And I'm hungry.

Mar 10

They just pushed me around this time. Didn't hit me. But apparently stealing apples, or any food for that matter, is also unacceptable. They also told me I wasn't allowed to leave their territory, and that they'd be watching me. I don't understand that, but I guess they could have done worse…

Mar 11 1895

Day 3 of no money, no food. Still getting threats from Snake's gang, but they haven't touched me. I haven't given them reason to. I don't have the energy to re-locate right now anyway. Got another job offer. But I couldn't. Could I? Even if Andy never found out. Even if it was just until he got out. Even if they fed me and gave me a place to sleep off the streets… I just couldn't.

Mar 12 1895

My first meal in 4 days. It was just bread and watered down soup, but to me it was delicious. And I've got a room on the 3rd floor of a run down building. That's what I wanted, anyway. A job that gave me meals and a room. Besides it's just housework for now. Auntie West, the woman who runs the house, says that she's got to spread the word about me and see who will give the best offer. She was excited to hire me, because people pay more if it's a girl's first time. At least I don't have to worry about Snake and his gang anymore. Auntie West gives them a discount and occasional meals in return for protection for her girls on the street. But I have to go. Auntie West is calling me. Funny how familiar that feels…

--There's more to this part, obviously, but right now, it was originally written to take place about 4 years later, so I'll be doing some major editing the next few days and post it asap.


	8. Frost 2

_So, when I said I'd update in a few days, I really meant months… School's been out long enough that I can deal with typing again, so here goes. Anyway, this is only my 3rd draft or so of this portion, so it probably won't stay this way. Suggestions for betterment are appreciated! _

(March, 1896)

Rebecca woke up, wondering why she wasn't in her bed. It didn't take long before the events of the past two weeks and the year before that crossed her mind. Immediately, she thought of something else. She refused to be bothered with those thoughts. She looked around for her brother, and saw him curled up on some old rags. He looked so young and peaceful. Rebecca wished he could have had an easier life. Once again her thoughts began to wander to her parents, and her life before- "No!" she scolded herself. "That's over. You've got to be strong and move on."

"Come on, wake up," she said gently, as she nudged the boy curled up next to her. Her tone was like that of a mother, talking to a young child. And she was like a mother figure to him, even though she was only one year older.

Slowly Andy opened his eyes. A look of recognition passed across his face when he heard his sister's voice.

"Whea are we, Beck?" he asked groggily.

"In an alley offa 68th. Come on. We's got woik ta do." Andy sighed, sitting up.

"Ya mean a real job? Or jus' what we usually do?" he asked with a sleepy grin. Rebecca didn't smile. She hated pick pocketing, but there weren't many options for kids on the street to make a living. Especially a cripple. It's what they'd done for years, and that's what they were going to have to continue to do, at least until another opportunity came along.

"Come on, let's jus' go." she said, trying to tone down the irritation in her voice.

"Aw Becca, why do ya always gotta be so serious? I'm just sayin' dere's gotta be something else we can do ta make a few cents. Before I went-"

"What's someone like me an' a cripple like you gonna do? Get an honest job somewheres? Ya t'ink it's dat easy? Well it's not, so you can jus' ferget it." she snapped. Immediately she knew she shouldn't have said it. She never brought up Andy's disability in a negative light if she could help it, and she had no real reason to yell at him. The past was the past, and it wasn't his fault any more than it was her own. They walked in silence for a few seconds. Rebecca stole a glance at Andy. He was walking with his head down. She quickly tried to think of something to cover up her harsh words.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I didn't mean it." she said guiltily, furious with herself. What had she been thinking? She pulled him close to her for a few seconds in apology, a suggestion of tears beginning to from in her eyes: a rare occurrence as of late.

"Nah, it ain't yer fault," Andy said with a smile. That's was what Rebecca loved about him. He was always so happy, no matter what the circumstances. Rebecca smiled back at him (another rare occurrence as of late) and the siblings ventured out into the streets to get some money.

They had a really good routine down, and virtually unknown in this part of Manhattan. Andy would 'accidently' get in the way of someone, and get knocked down. He'd howl and make a scene, giving Rebecca plenty of time and opportunity to pick a few pockets of distracted onlookers and make her escape. If they were lucky, Andy would get some money out of the man who knocked him down, too. They'd meet up in central park later and pool their earnings. Of course Andy was getting older, and it was getting harder and harder for him to win sympathy from a crowd. A 6 year old cripple can cry and make a scene, but a 12 year old cripple just doesn't win as much sympathy, which is probably why they had gotten caught last year. Something was going to have to change soon, and they both knew it.

Around noontime, Andy and Rebecca were sitting on a bench in Central Park, counting their "earnings," and relaxing. They were sitting in silence, each absorbed in their own separate thoughts.

"Becca? Why do we steal?" The question cut through Rebecca's daydream.

"Whadda ya mean?" she asked warily.

"Why do we steal? Dere's lotsa uddah ways ta make money. Why do we gotta pick pockets?"

"I don't know. It's just what we've always done. We're a good team. Why change?"

"I don't know." Andy said in a defeated tone, giving in as always. But the thought was out there. He was right, Rebecca thought to herself. But what else was there. "Quit playing games with yourself. There's plenty to do, and you know it. One run of bad luck doesn't mean you have to drag your brother down with you_. But on the other hand..._ On the other hand nothing. You have to think about what's best for Andy. _What IS best for Andy?_ He's getting older, and the routine isn't as good as it used to be. And if anyone ever caught on… there's no way he'd be able to escape, and to get sent back to the refuge... _But it's pick pocketing. There's always a risk. There are worse things we could be doing._ Like what?" Rebecca continued to argue with herself for most of the day, and several of the points were still floating around when she finally fell asleep in an abandoned warehouse on Canal Street.

"Hey Andy?" It was noon again, and they were back in central park.

"Huh?"

"Yesterday when ya said we should make ourselves an honest livin', what exactly didja have in mind?"

"Oh! I don't know. Hows about bein' a newsie? Dat ain't too hard, is it? An' we could stay at a lodgin' house instead of a rottin' warehouse. I met dis guy in da refuge who said he could set us up in a lodging house not too far from here. Show us da ropes, ya know?" Rebecca looked at him suspiciously, wondering how long he had thought about this.

"Oh. Alright. I guess tomarrah we can try it, if ya want." she said half-heartedly. It wasn't that she enjoyed being a thief, or that she had anything against newsies in particular, but she found it increasingly difficult to socialize and interact with strangers. But it was important to Andy, and she wouldn't have to worry about him getting caught if someone saw through his diversion.

The next day Rebecca woke up earlier than usual. "Hey, Andy, come on. We's gotta get out dere." she said, poking him.

"Le'me 'lone!" he groaned in the half darkness of the warehouse.

"Come on Andy. If ya wanna be a newsie, ya've gotta get up. I wanna git dere before dere's a crowd." At the prospect of his idea, Andy became fully awake.

"Oh! Yeah!" he said, enthusiastically. He jumped up, and hurriedly got ready for the day (which didn't take long, considering he slept in his clothes and there was no running water.) Rebecca smiled to herself as she watched him get ready. He was so young and full of life. She wished she could do more for him.

When they walked to the distribution center, Rebecca was surprised, and slightly annoyed to find a mob of people. She didn't think there would be this many people this early in the morning. Rebecca looked around for Andy, who had immediately found some boys his age, spit-shook with one of them, and started talking, gesturing animatedly. Andy pointed at her, and one of the boys approached her.

Immediately she switched to her cold, unfeeling gaze. Andy frowned when saw this. Over the past few days since reuniting with his sister, she had seemed different somehow. She had always been the responsible, serious one, but these anti-social mood swings were something new.

"Heya. Da name's Jack Kelly. Yer brudda tells me yer thinkin' about becomin' newsies."

"Yeah, so?" She said more coldly than she had intended. The boy looked taken aback, but only for a second.

"Well, I was jus' wondrin' if ya needed someone ta show ya da ropes, 'r sumptin'?"

"Naw, I'se sellin' wit' me bruddah."

"Well, I was gonna teach 'im too. Ya got a place ta stay? Dere's room in da lodgin' house with us. It's mostly boys, but Flinch's a goil, an' I know the Kloppmans'd make ya feel welcome." As much as Rebecca wanted to turn down his offer, she caught a gleam in Andy's eye that she had hardly seen since their mother had died. And after all, a legitimate job with a lodging house was exactly what she had wished for once upon a time. She sighed heavily.

"Alright." she said, reluctantly returning Jack's spit-shake.


	9. Frost 3

"Extra! Extra! Flood kills thousands in Jersey" Yeah, Rebecca thought to herself. Thousands of rats in a sewer leak. The people ate it up.

"Dat's real good. Ya know, You'se real good at dis, Rebecca." Jack said encouragingly. Rebecca turned away and rolled her eyes. 'If that boy gives me any more sappy encouragement...' she thought.

"Hey, dat's yer last pape. Ya sold all 30. Dat's great fer a beginah" That was it. Rebecca blew up. It was bound to happen sooner or later. And with her, it was always sooner. She whirled around to face Jack.

"I know dat was me last pape. Ya know how I knew dat, Jack? How 'bout 'cause I's da one who sold it. Da uddah tip I had was dat I'se ain't holdin' on ta no more papes. Why is dat? Hmmm. Let's t'ink. Maybe 'cause I sold 'em all. So ya can take all yer stupid encouragement and yer annoying liddle observations, and jus' keep 'em ta yerself, huh? I ain't no stupid liddle kid." Andy winced.

"Sawry. Jist tryin' ta help." Jack said coldly. Rebecca just glared at him, even though she knew what he said was true.

Jack sighed. He couldn't figure Rebecca out. He had been nothing but nice all day, and she wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of a smile.

"Well I'm gonna go to Newspaper Row. All da newsies go dere aftah dey finish wit' dere papes. Wanna come?" Jack invited, as a last attempt at kindness.

"Yeah!" Andy said loudly, trying too hard to cover up the awkward moment.

"No." Rebecca said firmly. Andy gave her a half annoyed, half pleading glare.

"I want ta make sure ya get settled inta dat lodgin' house. We oughtta go back to dat warehouse and get our stuff," she explained. It was a reasonable request. Not necessarily put the nicest way to put it, but reasonable none the less. Jack forced a smile, determined not to show his irritation at what was quite possibly the coldest girl he'd ever met.

"Alright. I'll give you a hand wit' your stuff." Jack followed them to the warehouse where their meager belongings were stashed, then Andy and Rebecca followed Jack to an old lodging house. After a brief chat with the old man, Kloppman, behind the desk, they went upstairs to the bunkroom. Andy was assigned to the bunk under Jack's, because it was the only free bottom bunk. Frost's bunk was opposite his under someone named Itey.

"So, why don't we find the others. I'll introduce you. They're great guys." Jack was determined.

"Naw. Youse guys can go on ahead wit'out me. I'll stay here an' get settled in." Rebecca said, much to Andy's disappointment. Andy went into the washroom for a minute, and Rebecca took the opportunity to pull Jack aside.

"If anyt'ing, and I mean anyt'ing happens ta 'im, I's gonna hold ya personally responsible. Ya hear me?" She said, in a hushed but deadly cold voice.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna let 'im get hoit." Jack said warily. Sure, Andy needed a crutch to walk, but he was 12 years old and seemed perfectly capable of keeping up and looking after himself. Rebecca stared at Jack until he had to look away.

"Come on, Andy. Whadda ya say we get goin', huh?" Jack said loudly as soon as he heard Andy hobbling out of the washroom. Andy looked at Rebecca, who nodded in consent.

"Ya be careful, ya hear me? If anyt'ing happens, I'll be right 'ere. You come get me. Right?" Andy nodded solemnly. He loved his sister dearly, and didn't usually mind her overprotection of him, but sometimes he wished she'd lighten up a bit.

Rebecca pulled herself onto her bunk with a book, and watched as Andy and Jack left.

As soon as they hit the street, Jack couldn't stand it anymore. "Damn," he said with a whistle "dat sista of yours is really somethin' else. She always like dat?" Andy frowned and shook his head.

"Naw, she's been different lately. Like dere's somethin' wrong. She's mad, but I don't know who it's at. It ain't me, and don't worry, it ain't you. She's always been a bit too overprotective of me. 'Specially since Ma died. I pro'lly ain't da easiest person in da woild to look afta, but she's done 'er best. Maybe she's just mad 'cause she couldn't stop me from gettin' caught."

"Is dat all? I thought she was tryin' ta burn holes in me with 'er eyes 'r somthin'. 'Sides, what do ya need lookin' afta for? 'Cause of da crutch? Seems to me you can keep up just fine."

"Yeah, I do alright. Me leg still bothers me sometimes though."

"What happened to it, anyway?"

"When I was four, dere was dis wagon, see, an' da driver lost control of it, and I was in da way. Dey said I'd pro'lly never be able to walk again, but I showed them, huh? Anyway, Becca was supposed ta be watchin' me when it happened. Dere wasn't nuthin' she coulda done, but she still feels kinda responsible. I t'ink pop made 'er think he blamed 'er too."

"Dat's tough. What happened ta yer folks?"

"When I was 7 me ma got real sick from infectums or something."

"You mean infection?"

"Oh. Yeah, that must've been it."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, s'alright. Me Pa was always a real joik. He smacked us around a lot. Becca always got it worse than me, though. An' once I got caught, Becca ran away, and she's been on 'er own ever since, 'til last week anyway. What about your parents?" Jack's eyebrows creased for a split second.

"Oh, dey're out west, lookin' fer a place ta live. Dey'll send fer me once dey've settled in. An' when I get older, I'll be a cowboy." This was Jack's new story. Only a few newsies knew the truth, but they knew how painful it was for him, so didn't bring it up. Years later, when Jack was still telling the same story, many other newsies caught on that it wasn't true, but since so many newsies lied about their own pasts, no one ever mentioned it.

"Wow, dat sounds fantastic! I hope dey send fer ya real soon. I wish I could become a cowboy."

"Sure ya could! Ya'd be on a horse all day, so yer leg wouldn't hold ya back…"

Jack and Andy spent the rest of the walk fantasizing about what their lives as cowboys would be like.

When they got to the square, many of the newsies looked up, greeting Jack and Andy. Andy made friends right away. Unlike his sister, he was very social and easy to get along with. He always had a smile on his face and a positive outlook on things. He knew that things were starting to turn around. And maybe once they felt more settled in to their new lives, Rebecca would relax some more and become the sister he used to know, because as much as she worried about him, the one thing she didn't know was how much Andy worried about her, and missed the happy, carefree sister that he used to know.


End file.
